The Last Pieces of Our Heart
by redbet
Summary: Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi dan membutuhkanku di saat seperti ini? Kau tahu itu kan, sayang? TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN! fic SasoDei slight ItaDei. Sho-ai. Chara death. AU. OOC. ABAL. GAJE. oneshot pertama Rei. R&R PLEASE!


HUALLO MINNA!!! Rei kembali menulis fic aneh kali ini. maaf deh ya kalo aneh (tadi juga Rei udah bilang kalo Rei bikin fic aneh. makanya aneh isinya). dimaklumi aja deh ya,oneshot pertama sih. hehehehe

fic yang mati-matian Rei kerjain dalam 2 hari ini emang belum ada apa-apanya kalo dibanding ama fic senpai-senpai semua. hahahhaha

entah kenapa rei yang tadinya berniat membuat GaaNaru eh malah melenceng jauh ke SasoDei. ah tapi sudahlah tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, segera saja nikmati jamuan fic abal dari Rei ini..

disclaimer: mbah MasaMoto. hehehe (bosenkan disebutin nama panjangnya mulu)

rate: T ajah. belom ngerti bikin yang sudah merekah -?- lebih dari rate itu

warning: Sho-Ai. AU. OOC. Aneh. Gaje. Alur loncat-loncat dan bolak-balik seperti kodok. Abal. Chara Death

oia satu lagi,

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IT!!!!

* * *

The Last Pieces of Our Heart

_kini kita tak lagi bersama untuk menjalani kisah berdua_

3 bulan setelah kepergian Deidara

"Aarrggh..!!", kujambak rambut merahku keras-keras. Tak peduli lagi aku dengan rasa sakit yang pelan-pelan menjalar di kepalaku. Tak peduli lagi aku dengan segala obat yang berserakan di meja samping ranjangku. Tak peduli lagi aku dengan apapun. Nafasku, nyawaku, hidupku, harapanku semuanya telah hilang!

Deidara, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?

Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi dan membutuhkanku di saat seperti ini?

Kau tahu itu kan, sayang?

TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN!!

_awalnya aku tak menyangka kau akan pergi meninggalkanku_

**Flashback**

"Sasori no Danna, ayo diminum obatnya! Aku tak mau melihatmu berbaring terus disitu!" ucap Dei sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu. Lucu sekali kekasihku itu kalau sedang bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

"Hm.. iya, iya..", jawabku singkat. Hari ini lagi-lagi aku terbaring di rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba ambruk saat upacara di sekolah tadi pagi. Aku memang sering seperti itu jika terlalu lama berjemur berpanas-panas ria, tapi kali ini pingsanku ini ditambah dengan mimisan yang mengucur tiba-tiba dari hidungku, makanya aku langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit ini.

Entah aku sakit apa. Walau sering seperti ini, tapi kali ini feelingku tidak enak.

* * *

Kudengarkan dengan seksama keterangan dokter yang sedang menatapku ambigu, antara jujur atau tidak pada pasien didepannya ini tentang penyakitnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara.

"Anda divonis terkena kanker darah stadium dua, Tuan Akasuna no Sasori. Waktu anda memang masih banyak, tapi anda harus segera menjalani kemoterapi untuk mencegah sel-sel kanker dalam tubuh anda semakin meluas". Aku tercengang. Kanker? Aku terserang kanker otak stadium dua? Hei, aku baik-baik saja! Itu mustahil. Aku yang sekarang merasa sudah biasa saja ini terserang kanker? Tidak.. Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin terkena penyakit menyedihkan seperti itu! Tidak mungkin! Aku belum mau mati! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SAKIT LALU MENINGGALKAN DEIDARA SENDIRIAN!

_apa salahku?_

"Sasori~", kurengkuh tubuh ramping itu sekali lagi. Aku membiarkannya menangis kali ini, aku akan membiarkan pedih hatinya menerima kenyataan ini mengalir bersama air mata dari mata aquamarine miliknya yang telah memerah itu.

Hari ini aku memberitahukan Deidara tentang penyakitku ini. Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, dia shock dan akupun ikut-ikutan shock. Walhasil, jadilah kami di sini menangis berdua. Membiarkan sejenak kebersamaan yang akan segera habis ini dalam air mata.

* * *

"Sasori-kun, kau sayang padaku kan?" pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang ketujuh kalinya dalam jam ini mengalir deras dari mulut Deidara. Aku heran, kenapa tidak bosan-bosannya dia menanyakan hal yang itu-itu saja daritadi? Padahalkan sudah enam kali pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan yang barusan itu kujawab 'Iya, Dei. Aku menyayangimu' kuiringi dengan senyuman terbaikku lagi! Apa masih kurang juga? Huh.. kuputuskan aku akan menjawabnya dengan tegas kali ini supaya mulut bocornya itu berhenti mengucurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyayangimu Deidara.." kujawab sedatar mungkin. Kutatap matanya yang terbelalak kaget itu lekat-lekat, lalu kuhadiahkan seringaian mengerikanku. Aku harus sukses mengerjainya kali ini.

_apa dosaku?_

"Ta.. tapi..?" wajahnya cukup memerah mendengar jawabanku itu. Kaget mungkin. Khukhu.. aku berhasil kali ini. Tapi melihat mata indahnya yang mulai memerah itu, kuputuskan untuk selesai mengerjainya kali ini. Aku tidak mau dia meraung-raung seperti waktu itu. Terlalu mengerikan.

Kuhadapkan secara paksa mukanya yang memerah seperti buah tomat itu. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat. Lalu kuberikan satu kecupan sayang dikeningnya, sambil tersenyum kukatakan,

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu."

_kenapa kau tega meninggalkan cintaku?_

3 bulan setelah kepergian Deidara.

"Sabar Sasori-san, kuatkan hatimu.."

"Sasori aku turut berduka cita.."

"Sasori, relakan kepergian Deidara.."

"Sasori,,"

"Sasori,,"

"Aaarrrggh…!!", sekali lagi kuacak dengan ganas kamar rawatku. Dan kubanting pigura fotoku dengan Deidara. Kubiarkan obat-obat dan makanan berserakan dengan serpihan kaca-kaca disekitarku. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Aku juga tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanku di luar sana, Chiyo-baa, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, teman-teman Akatsuki-ku semua tak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana hancurnya aku tanpa Deidara saat ini!

_apa yang kurang dariku hingga kau tega meninggalkanku?_

**Flashback**

"Happy Valentine, Dei-chan!", panggilan sayangku yang menurutnya menjijikkan itupun sukses membuatnya bersiap menjadi monster pirang yang bisa kapan saja mengacak-acak kamarku. Sebelum dia benar-benar berhenshin jadi monster, cepat-cepat kutarik langannya dan kupeluk tubuh kecilnya erat-erat.

"Jangan marah, aku kan menyayangimu..", dan dengan ekstrimnya muka monsternya tadi berubah normal kembali dan ia berblushing dengan sangat merahnya.

* * *

"Iya, mana mungkin aku tak mencintaimu Sasori-kun!", ucapnya ngotot. Sekali lagi, ini tahap awal sebelum ia berhenshin jadi monster pirang.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu Dei.."

"Sama, aku juga menyayangimu Sasori", ucapnya sembari menatap mataku yang mulai sayu dan memburam karena efek obat yang barusan suster berikan. Tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum puas mendengarnya jawabannya tadi.

"Makanya jangan pernah tinggalkan aku", sekali lagi aku berniat memeluknya, tapi tanganku sudah terasa memberat. Melihatku yang sudah kepayahan itu, akhirnya dia yang memajukan dirinya untuk memeluk badan ringkihku. Diberikannya kecupan hangat dikeningku. Lalu akupun terlelap dipelukannya.

_kau tahu kan apa jadinya ku tanpamu?_

"Anda harus segera menjalani transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang, Tuan Sasori"

Ucapan dokter Tsunade semalam masih berputar-putar diotakku. Aku masih bingung. Bagaimana bisa kometerapi yang selama ini kujalani masih belum cukup juga menyiksa badanku? Aku sudah bosan dengan segal amcam pengobatan. Aku mau cepat keluar dari sini. Masih banyak janjiku pada Deidara yang belum kutepati. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini sebelum aku sembuh 'kan? Lagipula masih ada satu janji lain diantara janji-janji kecilku pada Deidara. Janji kesembuhanku.

* * *

"Tapi Itachi, persentase kesembuhanku dengan menerima donor dari Gaara itu kan kecil! Kau juga dengar sendiri 'kan tadi bagaimana Tsunade-san menjelaskannya panjang lebar proses dan efek samping dari pentransplantasian itu?", Uchiha didepanku itu terangguk pelan. Mata onyxnya terlihat nanar. Diliputi kebimbangan. Aku sendiri juga sedang bimbang. Sel induk darah dari Gaara akan ditransplantasikan untukku, mungkin aku akan sembuh. Tapi persentase keberhasilannya kecil. Aku takut akan meninggalkan Dei, tapi aku juga harus menepati janji kesembuhanku pada Dei.

_kau tahu kan aku akan hancur tanpamu?_

"Deidara kecelakaan..", ditatapnya mataku dengan mata sembab. Aku ragu Itachi bercanda kali ini. Seorang Uchiha apalagi Uchiha Itachi kan tak mungkin bermata sembab seperti perempuan yang ditinggal pacarnya begini.

"Haha.. sudah Itachi, aku sudah lelah bercanda denganmu hari ini", kutanggapi aura kesedihan didepanku ini dengan candaan garing. Lagipula kenapa dia tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Deidara 'kan tak mungkin kecelakaan. Dia baru saja 15 menit meningglakn ruangan ini. Jadi aku tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan si pervert satu ini.

"dan dia..", kutatap terus mata gelap Itachi, tersirat sedikit keraguan diwajahnya. Aneh, ucapan dan wajah Itachi kali ini benar-benar aneh.

"Deidara meninggal ditempat kejadian", aura stoic yang biasanya memancar kuat dari tampang dingin Uchiha didepanku ini menghilang berganti dengan setetes lalu hujanan air mata dari mata gelapnya.

Deidara meninggal dunia?

AKU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAINYA

**Flashback end**

_kau tahu itu semua kan?_

1 minggu setelah kepergian Deidara

Gundukkan tanah bernisan didepan mataku ini bertuliskan dengan jelas:

_**Our beloved son, brother, and friend**_

_**NAMIKAZE DEIDARA**_

_**5 MEI 1989 – 8 NOVEMBER 2007**_

Aku masih belum percaya nisan didepanku ini nisan Deidara, orang yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Aku yang berulang kali nyaris meninggalkannya dari dunia ini, malah sekarang ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia ini.

_kini ku hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis_

**Flashback**

"Tenaglah Sasori! Aku akan menemanimu! Tenanglah!" dapat jelas sekali kulihat pancaran kekhawatiran di mata Deidara.

"Aarrgghh!!" lagi lagi sakit itu menyerangku. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Saso, tenanglah!! Hiksu.." air matanya yang ditahannnya mati-matian akhirnya menetes juga. Tetesannya mengenai tanganku yang sedang digenggamnya erat-erat. Sedih. Aku juga sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang laki-laki karena aku terus membiarkan kekasihku menumpahkan air matanya untukku.

_hingga air mataku ini kan enggan lagi berlinang_

"Coba buka matamu sekarang".

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke 20. Dan kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah sekitar satu setengah tahun aku menempati kamar ini. Tetapi, walau sudah selama itu juga aku menjalani pengobatan yang aneh-aneh, tetap saja aku masih saja ada di rumah sakit ini. Huh.. aku sudah bosan. Walaupun katanya aku sudah akan sembuh, tapi tetap saja aku masih berada di dalam kamar rawat bercat putih dan berbau obat ini.

Dan hari ini juga, Dei katanya akan membuat kebosananku sekejap hilang dengan kejutan yang ia bawakan. Setelah cukup beradu argumen lama dengannya tentang berhasil atau tidak kejutannya itu , akhirnya aku menyerah dan kupandangi kedua mata aquamarine-nya, dan tiba-tiba..

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sasori no Danna-ku!!!", Dei ucapkan kata-kata itu keras-keras. Satu-satunya penyemangatku, penyuplai energi berlebih-ku, dan perusak kamarku itu benar-benar tak pernah bohong pada ucapannya sendiri. Kebosananku hilang secara mendadak setelah teriakannya yang menggemparkan dunia itu bergema dan merasuk hatiku. Sasori no Danna-ku.. ah Deidara..

_sulit untukku melupakanmu dari kehidupanku_

Kukecup keningnya lalu kupandangi lekat-lekat mata aquamarine-nya yang mendadak sendu.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Dei. Aku janji", lalu kutautkan jari kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya dengan erat. Aku harus berjanji padanya. Harus.

Sekali lagi, kukecup kedua keningnya, lalu kupandangi kedua mata indahnya penuh cinta. Dan dalam sekejap saja sudah kurengkuh tubuhnya lalu kueleminasi jarak antara kita berdua. Kubiarkan semua perasaan tertahan yang ada dalam hati kami berdua mengalir melalui ciuman penuh cinta itu.

'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Deidara'

_berat bagiku untuk bisa menerima kenyataan pahit akan kepergianmu_

2 minggu setelah kepergian Deidara

"Sasori.. ayo kita pulang. Ziarahnya sudah selesai dari tadi. Dan sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi", mata onyx yang sarat kesedihan itu menatapku lekat, mencoba meyakinkanku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak" jawabku singkat dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi.."

"KUBILANG TIDAK!" kutatap balik mata gelap itu lekat-lekat, lalu kupalingkan lagi mataku ke arah gundukkan nisan hitam didepanku.

"Seharusnya..", ucapku serak. Air mataku sudah sangat ingin menetes, tapi kukuatkan sepenuh hatiku agar jangan sampai air mata ini menetes lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang berada di sini, bukan Deidara.."

_kau tahu kenapa?_

**Flashback **

"Hya..!! Sudah Itachi jangan kejar aku lagi! Aku sudah capek!", semburnya pada Itachi. Peluh-peluh terlihat bercucuran dari tubuh kecilnya itu. Jelas saja. Ia sudah mengitari kamar rawatku yang agak luas ini tujuh kali karena dikejar-kejar Itachi yang kuncirannya diculik paksa olehnya setelah sebelumnya melapisi muka Itachi dengan cream warna-warni dari kue ulang tahunku. Dasar anak bodoh. Kunciran Itachi itu kan sangat berharga dan dipuja oleh pemiliknya yang agak pervert itu.

"AWAS KAU PIRANG!!", ucap Itachi dengan murkanya. Hah.. sudah harus kuselesaikan perseteruan antara si gondrong pirang dan si gondrong hitam yang saling memperebutkan kunciran jelek ini.

"Hei.. sudah cukup kejar-kejarannya", kutarik lengan Deidara lalu kurebut kunciran kumal dari genggamannya itu dan kuberikan benda keramat itu ke Itachi.

"Hahaha.. Aku selamat! Arigatou, my Danna", cengiran lucunya-pun muncul.

"Makanya, jangan coba-coba sentuh benda keramat Itachi itu kalau tidak mau..", blush. Tiba-tiba saja mukaku memerah parah setelah aksi kecupan singkat dipipiku yang dilancarkan Deidara barusan. Demi-Kami-Sama aku tak menyangka Deidara berani mengecupku seperti tadi. Walaupun aku tahu dia itu malunya sudah tidak wajar lagi tapi untuk hal-hal sesensitif itu, dia bahkan lebih pemalu dari Hinata, mantan adik kelasku yang sikap malu-malunya itu terkenal ke satu sekolahan. Yah dan Itachi-pun juga sampai melongo parah melihat aksi Deidara barusan.

"Aishiteru, Sasori no Danna-ku" dan iapun melesat kembali setelah berhasil menculik kunciran yang masih tergantung di jari Itachi yang sedang melongo itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_karena disetiap hela nafasku_

3 bulan setelah kepergian Deidara

Kutatap dengan tajam mata gelap yang berbias dengan air mata itu.

"Sasori, aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi aku rasa Dei pun tidak akan tenang di sana kalau ia lihat kau terus-terusan seperti ini..", ucap Itachi berhati-hati. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia masuk kekamarku dan mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah mendengar bantingan pigura yang telah hancur berkeping-keping akibat kulempar kuat-kuat tadi. Aku tatap mata onyxnya lekat-lekat. Kucoba mencari sedikit ketenangan disana. Tidak ada. Mata itu sama terlukanya dengan perasaanku saat ini.

"Hn..ya sudahlah terserah kau saja. Tapi ini..", disodorkannya kertas kuning yang terlihat sudah lecek itu dihadapanku. Aku melengos. Kertas berwarna kuning. Aku tahu itu pasti dari Deidara.

"Sasori, ayo terima ini. Ini surat dari Deidara yang dititipkannya padaku sebelum ia menyebrangi jalan hari itu", kutatap lama-lama kertas itu lalu kuambil perlahan dari tangan Itachi. Saat aku berniat untuk membuka lipatannya, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membaca apapun yang berkaitan dengannya. Kertas kuning itu-pun kuremas pelan-pelan dan kubuang jauh-jauh dari hadapanku. Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau membaca apapun lagi tentangnya. Hatiku sakit setiap kali mendengar apapun tentangnya. Teramat sakit.

_kan selalu ada kepingan terakhir cinta tulusmu_

3 bulan setelah kepergian Deidara

Di dalam mobil Itachi, kubuka surat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hm.. aku sudah bisa tersenyum kali ini. Perasaan terlukaku sudah berangsur membaik setelah malam itu Itachi memaksaku untuk membaca surat terakhir dari Deidara. Surat yang singkat dan sedikit aneh itu sudah cukup membuatku tersadar dari keterpurukkanku semenjak kepergiannya. Aku tak mau lagi terlihat hancur dan menyedihkan dihadapannya dari atas sana. Aku tak akan mengecewakannya lagi. Tidak mau dan tidak akan lagi untuk selamanya. Dan hari ini aku mau mengunjungi makam Deidara 'secara normal' ditemani oleh Itachi, sahabat terbaikku selamanya.

"Hai Dei-chan, apa kabar?", sambil tersenyum kuletakkan buket bunga mawar putih itu diatas namanya yang terukir dalam diatas batu nisan. Aku ingat, kalau saja dia masih ada disini dan bisa mendengar dan membalas ucapanku itu, pasti kali ini dia sudah berubah jadi monster pirang yang menakutkan tapi menggemaskan itu.

"Aku sudah sehat. Kau lihat 'kan aku sudah bisa berjalan-jalan lagi", tidak ada jawaban. Jelas saja. Aku bicara dengan makamnya bukan dengan orangnya langsung. Mataku memanas mengingat itu. Kutahan dengan sangat air mataku yang sudah diambang kejatuhan itu.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku lho,, janji kesembuhan yang waktu itu", ucapku serak. Air mata ini semakin saja menggantung berat dikedua pelupuk mata sayuku.

"Aku..", akhirnya satu tetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan selanjutnya tetes-tetes air mataku ini terus berjatuhan dengan derasny amengenai kertas kuning ditanganku yang masih tergenggan erat ditanganku ini. Aku-pun sadar hidungku juga ikut menghangat. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aishiteru, Deidara.." ucapku lirih dan seketika itupun pandanganku membuyar dan menggelap perlahan. Aku menutup mataku dan tidak membukanya lagi untuk selamanya.

_kan selalu ada sisa cinta terakhirmu_

**-FIN-**

Itachi's POV

Kutatap dua nisan yang berjejeran didepanku ini bergantian. Aku masih sulit untuk percaya, kehidupan mereka akan setragis ini. Kupandangi yang sebelah kiri,

_**Our beloved son, brother, and friend**_

_**NAMIKAZE DEIDARA**_

_**5 MEI 1989 – 8 NOVEMBER 2007**_

Dan kualihkan pandanganku ke nisan baru yang berada disebelah kanan,

_**Our beloved son, brother, and friend**_

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

_**8 NOVEMBER 1987 – 1 FEBRUARI 2008**_

Hatiku menatap kedua nisan itu miris. Aku tahu mereka saling mencintai tapi aku tak menyangka kalau mereka akan pergi bersama-sama selamanya seperti ini.

Deidara dan Sasori. Bahkan kematian yang sempat memisahkan cinta mereka-pun tak kuasa melawan besarnya kekuatan cinta mereka berdua.

Deidara, meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu dalam kecelakaan dijalan raya pada saat menyebrang untuk membeli sesuatu untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasori keesokkan harinya. Dan Sasori, meninggal karena penyakitnya. Ya, kebahagiaan akan kesuksesan transplantasi waktu itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Terlalu singkat malah.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 20 itu dan dihari dinyatakannya ia 'akan' sembuh dan pulang dari rumah sakit itu tepat dengan hari meninggalnya Deidara. Tragis. Dan Sasori-pun sangat tertekan dan sangat depresi mengetahui kenyataan itu. Hidupnya hancur. Dan lantas ia lupakan saja semua obat-obat penunjang hidupnya itu. Walaupun ia sempat tersadar akan keterpurukannya itu dan sedikit telah bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu, tapi ternyata semuanay sudah terlambat.

Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat diatas makam Deidara. Dan Demi-Kami-Sama, semua kejadian menyedihkan itu terjadi di depan kedua mata gelapku.

Aku bisa saja jadi depresi seperti Sasori waktu itu. Tapi aku ingat prinsip hidup keluargaku. Bahwa seorang Uchiha harus selalu tegar disaat semenyedihkan apapun dan harus selalu berdiri tegak menghadapi kenyataan semengerikan apapun.

Aku berterimakasih pada tetua keluargaku yang membuat peraturan yang dulu menurutku aneh itu. Aku tahu peraturan itu benar dan aku sudah merasakan manfaatnya langsung. Aku tak sampai depresi berat dan menghancurkan hidupku seperti Sasori dulu. Aku tetap tegar dan hasilnya sekarang aku terus hidup untuk mereka.

Kupandangi kertas kuning digenggamanku ini. Surat terakhir Deidara untuk Sasori itu sudah terlihat kumal dan ada titik-tiitik merah disekitarnya. Surat yang akhirnya bisa menyadarkan Sasori dari keterpurukannya dan menyadarkanku bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasori terhadap Deidara.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Deidara", kutatap kertas itu lagi dan kubaca isinya. Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Lalu aku tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, ini untukmu Sasori"

'Aishiteru, Sasori-ku! Tetap semangat dan teruskan hidupmu selamanya ya. Demi aku! Hehehehe xp

With love

Dei-chan

-aarggh xp-'

see gimana abal dan anehnya fic Rei ini? Rei itu aneh, makanya nulis hal aneh begini!

hau Rei sadar masih butuh bimbingan lagi dari para senpai-senpai sekalian, makanya Rei MINTA REVIEW!!

dan segala bentuk bimbingan, cercaan, pujian -ngarep-, dan kawan-kawan serta teman-temannya -?- akan Rei terima dengan senang hati, ikhlas, lapang dada, dan tangan terbuka karena Rei orangnya nyantai aja. hahahahhaha

Ja~ see ya next fic

1 februari 2010

With all my love and soul

Namikaze Reisen

MIND TO REVIEW??


End file.
